An exhaust gas flap, which is disclosed in the subsequently published German Patent Application DE 10 2016 111 681 and can be used, for example, in an exhaust system of an internal combustion engine, is generally designated by 10 in FIG. 1. A flap drive 12, which operates, for example, by means of an electric motor, is associated with the exhaust gas flap 10. A drive shaft 14 of the flap drive 12 is coupled with a pivot shaft 16 of the exhaust gas flap 10 for joint rotation. The pivot shaft 16 is carried in its two end areas 18, 20 pivotably about a pivot axis A at a flap tube 22 via a bearing, not shown, in bearing bushes 19, 21.
A flap diaphragm, generally designated by 24, is carried on the pivot shaft 16 in the interior of the flap tube 22, which is configured with an essentially circular cross section and a correspondingly circular inner contour in this exemplary embodiment. The flap diaphragm 24 comprises two flap wings 28, 30 mounted with a corresponding mounting area on the pivot shaft 16 by welding. The mounting areas of the flap wings 28, 30, of which the mounting area 26 of the flap wing 30 can be seen in FIG. 1, have a tubular, curved configuration and enclose the pivot shaft 16, which is configured with a circular outer circumferential contour, in a partial area of its outer circumference.
A wing stop 32, 34, which has a ring-segment-like configuration, is provided at the flap tube 22 in association with each of the two flap wings 28, 30. The two wing stops 32, 34 are connected in substance on the inner circumference 36 of the flap tube 22. As illustrated in FIG. 1, for example, on the basis of the wing stop 34, this wing stop 34 extends without interruption along the inner circumference 36 of the flap tube 22 starting from a first circumferential end area 38 lying near the first axial end area 18 of the pivot shaft 16 to a second circumferential end area 40 lying near the second axial end area 20 of the pivot shaft 16. The wing stop 34 provides a stop surface 44 for the flap wing 30 on an end face 42 oriented in the direction of a flap tube longitudinal axis.
In order to avoid a mutual interference of the mounting areas of the flap wings 28, 30 with the wing stops 32, 34 reaching up to the pivot shaft 16 when the flap diaphragm 24 rotates about the pivot axis A, recesses, into which the circumferential end areas 38, 40 of the wing stops 32, 34 can enter when the flap diaphragm 24 is rotated, are provided in the axial end areas of the mounting areas in relation to the pivot axis A. The recesses 46, 48 provided in the mounting area 26 of the flap wing 30 can be seen in FIG. 1.